This application is a request for matching funds to build an Animal Cancer Research Center. The Center will provide much need laboratory space and support facilities for Comparative Oncology Research at Colorado State University. The Comparative Oncology Research Program began 25 years ago and has been located in the Veterinary Teaching hospital for 20 years. Since that time the personnel of the hospital has doubled in number. Research space is particular overcrowded and facilities are out of date. The space requested will alleviate crowding, update facilities and provided needed space of new imaging technologies in nuclear medicine and magnetic resonance. The Clinical Oncology Service and Experimental Therapeutics will continue in the existing VTH. The activities of all other components will be moved to the proposed Animal Cancer Research Center. The new facility will be used to address the "Extraordinary Opportunities for Investment" listed by Dr. Richard Klausner, Director of the National Cancer Institute in his budget proposal for fiscal year 2000. The four opportunities cited by Dr. Klausner are Cancer Genetics, Preclinical Models of Cancer, Imaging Technologies and Defining the Signatures of Cancer Cells: Detection and Diagnoses. The overall objective of this program is to develop preclinical models of cancer relevant to human situations. Preclinical models are the basis of our core areas: "Experimental Therapeutics", "Bone Research", "Medical Oncology and Nutrition", and "Pharmacology and Toxicology" components. The "Tumor Heterogeneity and Cytogenetics" and "Epidemiology" groups will address cancer genetics and signatures of cancer cells.